Puzzling Something
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Y entonces para cuando volvió su mirada a Dib se percató de la azulina mirada del nuevo estudiante estaba fijo en ella. Un fuerte rubor y pánico se apoderaron de ella. ¿Acaso ese nuevo se había dado cuenta de que había estado viendo a Dib?


**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez (a excepción de tres)**

 **La historia es mía =)**

 **N.A: _Este fic es como una escena extra del capítulo 25: "El mejor Amigo de Dib" de mi fic "Sentimientos de Otro Planeta"._**

* * *

Sucedió en la mañana, Gretchen había sido llamada a la secretaria cerca de la dirección, su llamada había sido después de que comenzara el recreo. La niña se encogió sobre sí misma, mientras caminaba asía el lugar al que había sido convocada.

Normalmente si te llamaban a ese lugar, a ese oscuro y asfixiante lugar, no era para darte una felicitación.

Gretchen toco suavemente la puerta y repaso mentalmente lo que pudo haber hecho, toda la semana anterior había transcurrido con una aburrida tranquilidad, no podía recordar que había hecho mal.

La puerta a su delante se abrió. Gretchen contuvo la respiración.

Cualquiera que sea el motivo, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

La secretaria era como una recepción, más bien como una sala de espera, con un bebedero y un mullido sillón cerca de la puerta y un archivador al otro lado detrás de pilas y pilas de documentos, las paredes grises hacían que la apariencia del lugar diera un aire común y frío.

Gretchen pudo observar más pilas de papeles sobre la mesa al lado de una laptop encendida y un par de portalápices de donde se asomaban una flor blanca insertada en donde debería estar el borrador del lápiz que allí se guardaba.

-Tú niña –miro a su costado y ahí recién se dio cuenta de la secretaria de Skool, arrodillada en el suelo en medio de la pila de papeles.

Era una mujer delgada, de piel pálida, cabello enmarañado y sujetado por dos lápices, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos producto de las desveladas que esta pobre mujer sufría a diario.

La secretaria la jalo del brazo y la hizo cargar una pila de papeles que momentos antes ella había estado cargando, Gretchen veía como abría los cajones del archivador y sacaba más y más papeles.

Documentos importantes, adivino.

-Este… –balbuceo un poco desorientada al ver a la secretaria formar más y más pilas de documentos alrededor suyo. La mujer no se detenía, incluso agrego un poco más a la fila que cargaba-… ¿el directos me llamo?

Dijo recordando con un escalofrió lo que podría estar esperándola tras la otra puerta, pero solo podía sentir el peso en sus manos aumentar, la secretaria seguía sacando y sacando de los cajones sin haberle prestado la menor atención a su pregunta.

Algo cotidiano para la niña de brackets, pero aun así molesto. ¿Hasta los adultos iban a pretender que solo estaba ahí de adorno?  
-Disculpe –volvió a insistir Gretchen.

-Cállate –la corto la atareada mujer mientras se sacaba el último montón de papeles del archivador- mira, ven –la llamo acercándole dos hojas- las hojas están enumeradas con cada cajón, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió aun tragándose la amarga sensación de la callara, esas cosas nunca dejaban de doler. Además que aún le consternaba un poco el motivo por el cual había sido llamada.

-Bien, quiero que los separes por número y los pongas en sus respectivos lugares –continuo la secretaria señalándole el archivador, asía los números que tenían cajones, volvió a asentir- bien, eso queda arreglado –sonrió la mujer dando un salto para levantarse y dirigirse así a la mesa llena de papeles, recogiendo la laptop de la mesa y tomar la cartera que colgaba a un lado de la silla.

Gretchen solo se quedó ahí parada, junto a un montón de papeles que la rodeaban, mirando como la mujer se alistaba para irse.

–E-Espere –balbuceo más consternada que nunca.

-¡Tengo tanto que hacer! –exclamo la mujer con un tono desesperado- tanto que hacer!, regreso en una hora –dijo volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa que le impidió quejarse- gracias, por ayudar.

Entonces abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar. Dejándola en ese mar papeles al que había sido abandonada.

La había dejado sola.

Quiso llorar, de verdad quiso llorar, que injusticia.

Acomodo la pila en sus manos y se volvió al archivador, había siete cajones abiertos arriba y abajo, la mayoría de los papeles poblaban la habitación.

Hubiera preferido que la suspendieran a perderse su recreo.

Qué remedio. Que injusto.

Momentos después se encontraba cerrando los cajones N·7 de la primera fila, la secretaria regreso una hora después, ahora solo quedaban algunas pilas de papeles a su alrededor.

Gretchen la vio dirigirse a su lugar, acomodar sus cosas y reabriendo su laptop. Esperaba una muestra de agradecimiento y que la dejara regresar a su salón.

Después de todo había estado realizando todo su trabajo.

Entonces en ese momento se abrió la puerta, con un sonido tan rápido y estridente que sobresalto a ambas chicas pero más las sobresalto al ver la oscura figura de la señorita Bitters aparecerse en el marco de la puerta.

Ninguna de las dos podía adivinar alguna razón que la trajera aquí, Gretchen se imaginó que había ocurrido algún desastre en el recreo, tal vez detrás de la escalofriante señorita Bitters estaba el desdichado que había sido arrastrado hasta aquí para que el director se hiciera cargo de él.

Apretó los papeles que tenía en la mano con miedo cuando la señorita Bitters lanzo a dos niños dentro de la secretaria, el golpe de ambos niños resonó en las paredes y la niña temió de que estuvieran muertos, más ese pensamientos quedaron olvidados cuando reconoció a uno de ellos.

Dib se quejaba del golpazo recibido contra su cabeza, el corazón de Gretchen se paralizo, su ropa estaba sucia y desbaratada de forma violenta al igual que su cabello negro, sin duda había estado metido en una pelea cuando se percató de algunos golpes en su rostro.

A su lado estaba el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, quejándose del dolor en el suelo y en iguales condiciones a las de Dib, con su chaqueta rota y golpes en la cara tapado un poco por algunos de sus mechones naranjas.

-¿Otra pelea? –pregunto la secretaria sin emoción.

-No la habitual –gruño la señorita Bitters para luego dirigirles a los dos niños una terrible mirada- ahora peleas con los estudiantes nuevos, muy bonito Dib –hablo con sarcasmo la oscura maestra, provocando que el mencionado se hundiera de nuevo.

Gretchen evito soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, las peleas entre Dib y Zim se habían vuelto algo cotidiano desde la llegada del niño verde, pero Dib metido en una pelea que no tuviera que ver con Zim la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Lamento no haber estado ahí para verlo.

La escalofriante maestra Bitters les ordeno con un movimiento de su mano el sillón, ambos niños no se lo pensaron dos veces y rápidamente ocuparon cada uno una esquina del mueble. Dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos.

Gretchen volvió a lo que hacía mientras escuchaba lo que la señorita Bitters les decía a ambos chicos. Agradeció que, hasta ahora, no se habían dado cuenta de ella.

-Ahora, no me importa quién de los dos empezó, ni sus tontos motivos para que hallan armado una pelea ¡en el recreo! –grito la señorita Bitters fastidiada- y gracias a tu buena amiguita, Nyx –mascullo dirigiéndose a Dib, quien trago saliva nervioso- no puedo pasarlo alto, se van a quedar aquí hasta que termine mi turno y exponga lo sucedido al director –susurro amenazante- el ya sabrá qué hacer con ustedes.

En ese momento el nuevo exploto.

-¡Pero él fue el que empezó! –exclamo el anaranjado apuntando acusadoramente a Dib, quien se indignó ante su acusación.

Gretchen frunció el ceño también. Al parecer se le permitía la entrada a cualquiera en esta escuela.

-¡Tú no te hagas el inocente! ¡también me devolviste el golpe! –bramo Dib recuperando el enojo del recreo.

-¡Tú diste el primer golpe! –contraataco el nuevo.

Y acto seguido se abalanzo sobre Dib para pegarle, la maestra Bitters los tomo a ambos de las orejas y tiro de ellos hasta separarlos con brusquedad, antes de que empezaran una nueva riña.

-¡Eh dicho que me importa un comino el estúpido que halla comenzado! –grito la escalofriante maestra al borde de su paciencia, haciendo temblar el archivador, las paredes grises y aquella pequeña ventana encima de la secretaria- se van a quedar aquí hasta que yo regrese, ¡o de lo contrario se ganaran una expulsión!¡¿Quedo claro?!

Gretchen tembló de temor sin voltear al ver la espantosa escena, ya no se oyó mas de las quejas de los niños porque solo les quedo el silenciode sus voces apagadas, la señorita Bitters gruño una vez más antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta para irse.

-Ah y **_tú_** –hablo tajante la maestra asía Gretchen, la niña palideció de horror al saberse descubierta- cualquier cosa que estés haciendo aquí, termínala ya y regresa al aula –abrió la puerta antes de agregar- el recreo termino.

Y las paredes se tragaron el sonido del portazo que dio su profesora antes de que la habitación se sumergiera en un incómodo silencio que solo era roto por las respiraciones de los presentes y el tecleo de los dedos de la secretaria en la laptop. Sonidos que le recordaron a Gretchen la gravedad de su situación.

La habían dado una clara advertencia, no tenía el permiso y verla fuera de clase sin una excusa era suficiente motivo para que la castigaran, apuro su trabajo colocando las hojas en su lugar lo más rápido que podía.

No quería ni imaginarse la clase de castigo que le darían, la ponía nerviosa el ver la calma de la secretaria que la había llamado, indiferente a que estuviera rompiendo una de las reglas de la escuela.

Aunque, eso no era lo único que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Dib Membrana, el Dib, el único chico al que le regalo carne en aquel San Valentín, estaba detrás de ella. En la misma habitación.

Si esta era una oportunidad para hablar con Dib, no era la que Gretchen había estado esperando.

Solo podía contentarse con mirarlo de reojo, algo muy fácil pues Dib se veía tan enojado que no había levantado la mirada del suelo, y obligarse a darse ánimos para decir **_algo_**.

Pero Gretchen sabía que eso sería imposible, al menos con Dib aquí.

–Y-Ya termine… –balbuceo mientras cerraba el último cajón, ya había acabado.

La secretaria hizo un gesto con su mano para que se fuera, bajo la cabeza decepcionada consigo misma y abrió la puerta para irse.

Entonces quiso mirarlo una vez más, antes de regresar al tormento de las clases, Dib aún seguía en la misma posición.

Ojos en el suelo, enojado y de aspecto desbaratado. Esa imagen solo lo hizo parecer lindo ante los ojos de la niña de brackets.

Y deseo poder decir algo.

-Yo… ya me retiro –se limitó a decir Gretchen volviéndose a la secretaria.

Y entonces para cuando volvió su mirada a Dib se percató de la azulina mirada del nuevo estudiante estaba fijo en ella.

Un fuerte rubor y pánico se apoderaron de ella, y antes de que pudiera manifestarlo de alguna forma, salió por la puerta y se fue corriendo a su salón.

Teniendo una sola pregunta en la cabeza: " _¿Acaso ese nuevo se había dado cuenta de que había estado viendo a Dib?"_

El resto del día, Gretchen no pudo pensar en otra cosa, más ese miedo que ahora le perturbaba el corazón.

Desde ese momento en que su corazón se dirigió asía Dib, Gretchen había intentado inútilmente que se diera cuenta, pero a las personas a su alrededor… era una historia distinta.

Ya tenía suficiente con la indiferencia y el rechazo de sus crueles compañeros, su autoestima era tan delicada que cada noche se daba así misma palabras de ánimo para las 24 horas que enfrentaría al día siguiente, el que la fastidiaran sus más frágiles sentimientos era algo que Gretchen no podría soportar. Hasta hoy, su discreción había mantenido seguros sus sentimientos.

Y ese nuevo, ese recién llegado, ese que solo llevaba unos días en la escuela, ¡se había dado cuenta!

¿Cuenta de qué?, tal vez de su falta de temple cuando Dib llego, su timidez al mirarlo, no era tan tonta como parecía. Estaba segura de que ese pecoso se había dado cuenta.

Podía dar por hecho que su secreto se iría a la basura, cualquier castigo que le pusieran a ese nuevo no evitaría lo que divulgaría de ella después, estaba segura de que en pocos días su débil corazón estaría roto por las humillaciones y vergüenzas que sabía que le vendrían.

Gretchen jamás se había sentido tan desdichada como se sentía ahora.

Se cubrió con los brazos y se hecho en su carpeta, ocultando su rostro de los demás, pues sabía que sus días de tranquilidad estaban contados.

Y así transcurrió, de clase en clase, de hora a hora, hasta que el día hubo finalizado con el sonar de la campana.

Gretchen guardo sus cosas sintiéndose miserable, mientras todos a su alrededor huían como locos del aula, no tenía ninguna prisa por salir.

Dib y aquel nuevo no habían regresado, en ningún momento del día, y después del segundo receso sus cosas desaparecieron. Aunque, también podría haber sido una broma cruel de parte de sus compañeros, no era la primera vez que le hacían lo mismo al cabezón.

Del nuevo, Gretchen no se preocupó, no después de ver su actitud en la secretaria podía estar segura de que ese pecoso no le agradaría.

Detestaba todo lo que pudiera perjudicar a su venerado Dib.

Gretchen se levantó de su asiento y miro al otro extremo del salón, frunció el ceño al ver el sitio de esa niña que se decía que era la presunta amiga de Dib, ella tampoco le caía bien.

Ya había sido suficiente con la última chica que se le acerco a Dib. ¿Cómo era que llamaba?

Tak, claro.

Suspiro con molestia y salió del salón asía los pasillos, ahora si estaba enojada, le enojaba que otras personas se volvieran tan cercanas a Dib. Incluyendo chicas.

Pero le enojaba más el no poder ser una de esas personas, que captara su atención, que lo sacara un momento del mundo que lo tenía atrapado.

Gretchen suspiro, esta vez, con pesadez y tristeza.

Ella nunca podría ser tan linda como aquellas niñas, sus dientes eran de castor y por esa razón tenía que usar los brackets de los que tanto se burlaban, su cabello era crespo, opaco y peinado sin gracia, toda en su cara era un conjunto de una antisocial. Por no decir que le daba un aspecto como si fuera una _"tonta niña"_.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo lo recordaba y sabia, con mucho pesar, que jamás tendría una oportunidad con Dib.

La niña estaba cerca de la secretaria, así que cuando levanto la mirada del suelo, se percató de que no se estaba dirigiendo asía la salida. De tan metida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta.

-No volverá a suceder –de repente escucho voces a sus espaldas.

Gretchen se dio vuelta y vio la puerta de un aula abierta, el aula estaba en paralelo a la secretaria y dejaba ver a dos personas en ella. La niña de brackets reconoció la tétrica figura de la Señorita Bitters. Pero la mujer, con quien conversaba, no.

La señora tenía una cabellera corta y de color castaño claro, usaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa remangada hasta los codos, parecía que su atuendo había pasado por una lluvia de polvo o harina por lo blanco que se notaba en las mangas del pantalón y la camisa. Se notaba que no había tenido mucho tiempo para cambiarse, pues estaba usando sandalias en medio otoño, donde el aire se empezaba a tornar no muy favorable para usar ese tipo de calzado.

A la mujer se le veía una expresión afligida, muy afligida.

Gretchen entonces recordó que en algunos casos, muy pocos casos, en una situación como la que pasó Dib… se llamaban a los padres.

Ella no recordaba haber visto a la mamá de Dib, ni ningún profesor que haya tenido la casualidad de conocerla, solo se conocía a su padre como el único responsable de sus hijos pero nada más.

Así que la mujer que conversaba con la señorita Bitters, probablemente, fuera madre del otro chico. La señora no guardaba parecido alguno con su amado Dib.

Gretchen sonrió.

Si la madre de ese pecoso estaba aquí, y hablando con la señorita Bitters sobre el desastre que hizo su hijo, significaba que estaría igualmente en problemas. Finalmente un niño que se atrevía a herir a Dib tendría su merecido.

Ya más animada, se acomodó la mochila y se disponía a irse, cuando una mano la agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

La niña alzo la vista inmediatamente para ver como la secretaria, que la había llamado ahora antes del primer recreo, tiraba de ella llevándola adentro de la secretaria.

Una nueva pila descansaba sobre la mesa de la descarada mujer, quien guardo su laptop en su bolso y se giró a ella con una sonrisa, ya podía adivinar lo que esos labios pintados de violeta le dirían.

-¿Me ayudas a acomodar estos últimos papeles? ¿Ya? –dijo soltando su brazo y abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo, Gretchen abrió la boca para decir que no, pero la secretaria fue más rápida- gracias!, eres un encanto y, ah!, no olvides cerrar el lugar cuando termines –dijo lanzándole una llave que casi no atrapo- ¡adiós!

Se despidió campante la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo y dejarla nuevamente sola con su trabajo.

¡Que injusto!

La niña de brackets se sacó la mochila y la tiro al suelo, dándole a otra pila de papeles que no había visto junto al archivador, desparramando todos los documentos por el suelo tapizado de color plomo.

Más frustrada y molesta consigo misma, se arrodillo para recoger las hojas desordenadas, esto le llevaría otra hora perdida. Definitivamente, hoy llegaría tarde a casa.

No era justo.

Gretchen estaba tan ensimismada y decepcionada de su situación, de la flojera de la secretaria, el que Dib nunca la notara, el que nadie la considerara bonita. Que no noto cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

-Que injusto, que injusto –siguió diciendo en susurros, antes de alargar la mano para tomar la punta de una hoja en blanco, notando recién un par de botines negros- eh…

El niño de antes, el nuevo, de quien no podía recordar su nombre.

Estaba sorprendida de verlo y el pecoso igual, el pelirrojo se quedó parado por la rendija de la puerta sin decir nada solo mirándola, entonces bajo la mirada y señalo al montón de hojas que recogía.

No lo entendió.

-¿Qué? –Gretchen pregunto un poco reservada y casi con molestia.

El pecoso seguía apuntando los documentos y como buscando que responder, la niña pudo ver la duda en su cara antes de que el niño se animara a hablarle.

-Te ayudo –dijo al fin el nuevo.

Gretchen no supo que decir. No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Y al no poder refutarle, el niño se arrodillo e inclinándose sobre las hojas que tenía en su regazo, las tomo y se levantó para empezarlas a poner en los cajones aun abiertos del archivador. La niña seguía perpleja.

-¿Te ayudo? –balbuceo Gretchen, repitiendo lentamente esas palabras, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

-Claro –respondió el niño risueño, se escuchó como se cerraba un cajón y como se abria otro- ¿me pasas los que están en la mesa?

La niña de brackets se movió para mirarlo, esperando que fuera alguna clase broma, después de lo que había visto horas atrás ella esperaba que fuera todo menos amable.

Por que este niño, era amable.

Y no encontró razón o excusa para no mover la pila de papeles hasta donde él estaba, pasándole hoja por hoja mientras él las guardaba en su lugar, todo con una lentitud tan rara que Gretchen creyó que les tomaría más de una hora terminar. Pero cuando acabaron, solo habían pasado unos 30 segundos.

Ella casi no podía creerlo.

-No lo entiendo –balbuceo viendo el archivador finalmente en orden- no lo entiendo –volvió a repetir, intentando procesar si lo que paso era o fue real- no lo entiendo, pero…. gracias.

Murmuro sin mirar al pecoso a su lado.

Afuera se escucharon pasos apresurados, por el marco de la puerta apareció el rostro de la mujer castaña que Gretchen vio segundos atrás, en los ojos de aquella mujer se podía apreciar un lindo color azul que chispeaba como centellas su enfado. Buscando al alguien.

-¡Louie! –llamo la señora al verlo allí- tenemos que irnos, recoge tus cosas y… –empezó a ordenar antes de ver a Gretchen a su lado, la expresión colérica se cambió a una sonrisa prefabricada al instante, cuando volvió a hablar el rastro del enojo en su voz había desaparecido-… bueno, no te demores.

Louie, porque ese al parecer era su nombre, le sonrió a la mujer de vuelta antes de que esta se retirara. Luego el chico suspiro con pesadez.

-Gracias por salvarme –susurro él volviéndose a Gretchen- sin embargo aún falta lo que me espera en casa, así que, gracias.

Y le sonrió, y ella supuso que debía rechazar su gesto amable, porque eso la hizo sentirse bien.

Hizo que quisiera devolverle la sonrisa.

Y no supo que ya lo hacía hasta que Louie agrego:

-Que linda sonrisa tienes.

Gretchen instintivamente se la cubrió con una mano, busco en la mirada del chico una pisca de burla o sarcasmo, pero todo lo que encontró fue un cielo abierto expresado en esos brillantes ojos azules. Esos ojos que solo decían sinceridad.

Tan diferentes a todos los que había visto e incluso más amables que aquella mirada desinteresada que su amado ojos ámbar le había dedicado una vez. Daba una sensación agradable.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Afuera el nombre del chico se volvió a oír, Louie balbuceo temeroso algo mientras se dirigía asía la puerta, sin saber porque Gretchen le dijo su nombre antes de que tocara la perilla.

El pelirrojo se volvió asía ella una vez más.

-Ok, Gretchen –dijo pronunciando su nombre con una sonrisa entusiasta- deberías sonreír mas, es un poco injusto que prives esa sonrisa, con lo linda que te ves con ella.

De todas las palabras que pudo haber utilizado, esas hicieron que Gretchen se sintiera misteriosamente feliz, sonrió tímidamente ante su cumplido asintiendo.

El nuevo dejo escapar una pequeña risa, no era burlesca o fastidiosa, sino una risa fresca y limpia. Autentica.

-Bueno, nos vemos –se despidió el nuevo de Gretchen con una última sonrisa.

Y se fue, pero a diferencia a la secretaria, ninguna sensación amarga la embargo. Todo lo contrario.

Se sentía muy, muy bien, tal vez mejor de lo que se había sentido esta mañana.

Se sentía **_feliz_**.

Gretchen recogió su mochila y la apretó contra sí, saliendo de la habitación y alcanzando a ver al pecoso niño nuevo irse por los pasillos de la mano de su madre.

Sonrió una vez más, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo dulce y especial nacer en su corazón, como una suave sensación.

-Louie –suspiro sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez, ese pecoso no era tan malo como había creído.

* * *

 **...y,y,y, ya... no se que paso aquí pero...**

 **creo que Louie hizo un nuevo amigo (?) XD**

 **tal vez sea el comienzo de algo 7u7**

 **ojo!** **esto no significa que ya no me guste la pareja DibXGretchen!**

 **solo, estoy jugando con los personajes!**

 **aunque quién sabe XP**

 **Ja-ha! esta vez tarde dos días en escribir esta cosita, aunque me tarde más días en pasarlo (que les digo tareas 7x7)**

 **espero les haya encantado :D**

 **¡espero sus reviews!**

 **P.D: _Louie y Nyx son Oc's míos de mi fic "Sentimientos de Otro Planeta"._**

 ** _Y para los que la leen, sip, la madre de Louie ya hizo aparición. Su debut iba hacer en el fic mencionado, pero decidí que su aparición en este one-shot no iba a alterar nada XP. Así que, ahí la tienen :)_**


End file.
